mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Grasshoppers
"Strange Grasshoppers" is case 2 out of Quest 3 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Louise Payne *Oakly Beaver *Mr. Russard *Gabby Payne Summary The mystery begins as Camille informs Alfred that Lily has found an amazing sight: Transparent Grasshoppers! Alfred records such a surprise in his Detectaberry before going to check it out. Before he leaves to find his little sister, Camille tells Alfred Lily is at the classroom, she took one of the grasshoppers inside. So Alfred goes to the classroom to check out the grasshopper and Milo asks Lily where she had found it. She tells the both of them she found it in the field, a whole bunch more are there too! At the field, Alfred finds Gabby and Louise there and notices another transparent grasshopper. They mention to Alfed that normally Grasshoppers would be scared and run away if someone got too close, but these ones aren't doing anything at all. He considers this strange and decides it's probably clue 2 in this strange mystery. Gabby begins to worry that they may be sick grasshoppers and she suggests to Alfred that he goes and compares it with normal grasshoppers. He leaves when she tells him he can find some more at Winston's. On the way over, Alfred picks up a pickaxe he sees by Milo's house, just in case it may provide some help later on. And later on, Alfred comes to a rock pathway to see his path is blocked by a big pile of rocks! Lumas, who happened to be nearby suggests he find a way to bust them up or rid of them, or else he won't be able to continue. Alfred uses the pickaxe he just found to bust them up and move them out of his way! At Winston's, Alfred tells Winston of his plans and Wintson lends him a jar and a bug-net to use in order to catch some grasshoppers and compare the two of them. He compares the two grasshoppers and realize they look exactly alike in every single aspect, there is no difference other then the transparency. With his third clue listed, Alfred decides to head back to Hedgequarters and investigate the clues... And so, Alfred manages to solve the case! The answer is simple, the grasshoppers aren't transparent at all, those are the molted skins belonging to them previously! Clue explanation and Alternate choices *A Transparent Grasshopper: This grasshopper is really strange: It's completely transparent! *Grasshoppers Don't Move: Normal grasshoppers hop away from a person, but these don't move! *An identical Shape: The transparent and green grasshoppers are exactly the same size and shape! When you click the choice: Fried Grasshoppers, it says "if Lily had actually found fried grasshoppers, they would have been golden or brown-colored... not transparent!" When you click the choice: An invisibility potion, it says "Grasshoppers only eat leaves or grass. So it definitely wasn't a potion that made them invisible." Herbarium Items and Locations Mushrooms When walking in the woods, we can find a lot of different mushrooms. But be careful! Some mushrooms, like the fly-agatic, are dangerous and shouldn't be touched or eaten. *Fly-Agatic: Winston's Antlers Animals that belong to the deer family have antlers on their heads. These are like horns, but are sometimes covered by a special skin called velour, and they fall and grow back every year! *Elk: Split path just by Hedgequarters Beneficial Insects Some insects are beneficial to nature because they eat smaller harmful insects, such as aphids or mosquitos, or because they help flowers and other plants multiply! *Bee: Found at the Field Minigame Insect Hunter The goal of the game is to group the same colored/species of insects together in 3 or more groups in order to make them fly away and avoid being eaten by the frog nearby. Even one insect getting eaten by the frog results in a game over! Trivia *This quest is based on episode 9 of the series! *The grasshopper when shown in clue form isn't at all transparent like it should be. *Oddly anytime a fairytale like aspect comes up, Alfred denies them. This time he didn't! Gallery Potion.png Category:Games